


backhanded words

by blasphemyincarnate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Flashbacks, Gen, Heaven, Heaven Before, Memories, Spying, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: “Please- just. Please,” Sam Winchester begged.Gabriel stared back but then he wasn’t, he was stuck in his own memory of a conversation that had happened before time even began.





	backhanded words

“Please, just- please,” Sam Winchester begged.

All Gabriel could see in that moment was an oak door (oak hadn’t even been a thing yet) and all he could hear was another voice sayin “Please.”

~

”Father,  _please_ ,” Michael the Archangel begged. Gabriel crouched closer against the door, Raphael on his other side. The older hugged the younger loser - neither of them had ever heard Michael like this. Begging.  _Sobbing._

”No.”

”I could do it,” the archangel continued to plead with his Father. “I could talk Helel out of it, I know I could-”

”His name is Lucifer.” The Creator of All didn’t sound sad, mournful, or even tired. His voice was emotionless.

”What’s wrong with you?! Don’t you love him anymore?”

Something popped and Raphael’s grip on Gabriel grew tighter.

”He is not my son. Why should I love him?”

Michael sobbed again. “But he’s my brother,” he whispered, voice cracking. “And  _mine_. And I love him. Just give me a chance!”

”I said  _no_ ,” God all but roared, showing emotion for the first time. “And that’s an order.”

The door swung open and the two archangels immediately scrambled back as their brother stalked out of the room. Tears stained his cheeks.

“Were you two eavesdropping, again?” Michael said quietly as the door swung shut behind him. They simultaneously shook their heads.

Gabriel stumbled back against the wall as Michael blasted Raphael across the room. Thankfully, he was spared the same treatment.

”Don’t lie to me again. That’s an order.”

~

Gabriel tuned back into the present, schooled his features into an annoyed mask. “I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall.”


End file.
